This invention relates generally to the art of auto mechanics, and more particularly, to the art of coupling or joining engines and transmissions which were not originally designed for such joining.
It has frequently been found desirable to place an internal combustion engine into an automobile which did not include that engine type as original equipment. A number of considerations make such a conversion desirable. One such consideration comes about when the original engine has outlived its natural life and must be replaced in order to maintain the automobile in operating condition. Another consideration comes about when it is desired to replace an existing engine with a more economical engine. A third such consideration comes about when it is desired to replace an existing engine with an engine which is more powerful than the engine originally included within the automobile.
The introduction of an engine into an automobile which is not similar to the original engine always brings about the problem of coupling the engine to a foreign transmission. In the past there have generally been three ways to overcome or avoid this problem. The most direct way to circumvent this problem is to utilize an engine that will bolt directly to the transmission. This essentially means replacing the engine with a similar type engine.
Another technique for overcoming the problem of connecting an engine to a transmission is to replace the existing transmission as well as the engine whereby an engine transmission combination is installed into the automobile. This combination, having been designed for such a union obviates the problem of joining an engine to a foreign transmission for which it was not designed.
The third alternative in the prior art was to adapt a connection between the transmission and the engine. In the prior art this adaptation required intricate machining to mate the pilot shaft of the transmission assembly to the bushing normally located in the center of the engine fly wheel. Even with precise machining so as to mate a pilot shaft and bushing, the engine fly wheel becomes mated with a transmission assembly for which there was no original design work.
The connection of an engine to a foreign transmission additionally requires the fabrication of an adapter plate in order to attach the transmission housing to the flywheel housing of the engine. The function of the adapter plate is to permit attachment to the flywheel housing through threaded bolt holes normally provided therein and to provide a means of attachment to the transmission housing through threaded holes in alignment with bolt holes on the transmission housing.